


Long Live the King

by ShaeraHaek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cindy Aurum - Freeform, Cor Leonis/Monica Elshett, F/M, Gladio is so done with everything, Happy Ending, I am still in denial, I cannot believe I´m writing fluff, Ignis is just pure gold, Kingly Matters, Monica Elshett - Freeform, Prompto is so excited about everything, You cannot stop me, i have cavities, other minor characters are mentioned, so many of them, spoilery, vague politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeraHaek/pseuds/ShaeraHaek
Summary: After ten years of darkness, light finally shines on the lands of Eos and purges them off evil as the King ascends the throne, bringing the ultimate sacrifice, which does not remain unrewarded by the Gods. Now the Kingdom of Lucis prospers with its King on the throne and his radiant wife at his side.Coping mechanism :) Very self indulgent.*Spoilers* (Kind of)





	1. Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don´t read wiki that much, so the politics and some stuff might be a little vague/not accurate, but I´ll try to fix that. The main emphasis is on NoctLuna because they deserve happiness and I am in denial, forever crying over the ending.  
> So yeah. Very self indulgent - I just wanted to get this out of my head.

"-Your Majesty. Your Majesty!"

The clipped, tone makes him snap back to the present.

"Oh, yes, certainly." Noctis clears his throat, uselessly shuffling the papers around on the table. Why do the negotiations have to take so long? 

"You are not listening to me at all!" The first secretary of Accordo clicks her tongue, shaking her head in disapproval. She doesn't look too annoyed though - the look in her eyes barely changes.  

"She's got you there," Gladiolus murmurs under his breath, throwing a short glance at him.

Noctis ignores him in order to grace the secretary with a charming smile and a coy nod, "My sincere apologies, madam, my mind is at many different places today. Nevertheless, back to the topic-" Gladio sighs pointedly, wiggling in his chair, "-the trading treaties." Noctis finishes quietly, trying to hold back his own sigh.

There's just so many other things he'd love to discuss instead of this.

* * *

What's up with you today?" Gladio asks, nudging his king as they stand at the top of the stairs, seeing the first secretary off.

"Whatever do you mean?" Noctis asks aloofly, giving one last nod towards the secretary's car as her driver slams the door behind her. Gladio patiently waits for him to finally properly acknowledge him, but Noctis takes his time looking at the horizon and basking in the afternoon sunlight. Gladio decides he's had enough of the daydreaming and punches his shoulder to get some proper reaction.

"Ow! What's that for?" Noctis asks, rubbing the abused spot as he turns around and starts walking back into the depths of the citadel.

Gladio throws his arms in the air, groaning in frustration. "What's up with you? Has Ignis knock something funny into your tea? Did you drink something?"

Noctis looks at him with a scrunched face but remains silent and walking.

"See? This is what I mean. You're all dreamy and distracted today. All morning - and not even our dear Camellia has had the usual effect on you."

"What effect is that?"

"Life drain, what else."

"She did drain some life out of me though, as per usual." Noctis assures him with a laugh, making Gladio's step falter.

"Not effectively enough. You're practically skipping right now. Seriously - did your tea taste funny, your highness?"

"You're looking into stuff too much. Why don't you just chill for a moment. We finally got her off our backs, and we managed to negotiate a thing or two."

"Well, if you call her showering you with demands and you nodding to every single one of them 'negotiating', then yes. Otherwise, no. Hey, where are you going?"

Noctis huffs at him as if he was a little child who doesn't know better, and continues marching onward, leaving a confused and rather pissy Gladio standing on the crossroads of the hallway leading towards the throne room. He does a little spin and jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

"The garden?"

Gladio stands there, gaping. "You've still got auditions to get through."

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be sitting on your throne, my King?"

Noctis spins around on the balcony, finding his wife sitting on the bench by the window, a thick book opened in her lap.

"Shouldn't you be resting inside, my dear Queen?" He asks in return, joining her on the bench, patiently waiting for her to finish reading the line. Putting a finger on the page to mark the last read spot, Luna looks up with a fond but gentle scolding smile. Noctis feels his mouth stretch into a wide grin and averts his eyes, tilting his head to see what Luna is reading. And, of course, to avoid the scolding.

"We should put up a parasol for you. It's not good if you sit in the sun so long."

"Noctis," Luna gently interrupts, her voice forcing him to look up sheepishly.

"I know, I know. The delegates won't be going anywhere." He argues, resting his head on her shoulder and then pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Unlike you." He sighs.

Luna gazes into his eyes and shakes her head. "Our guests are waiting." She says, putting a hand on top of his. "I won't be going anywhere just yet. We still have some time."

"There is not enough time in this world I can spend with you."

"You are being dramatic."

"Can you blame me?" Noctis laughs, ducking his head when Luna goes to fix a strand of his hair. She closes her book and tucks it under her arm, standing up. Noctis immediately follows her, offering his hand to guide her inside.

"Go tend to our guests," Luna says, stopping in front of the door leading to the maze of hallways of the citadel. Noctis quickly steps between her and the door, leaning his back against it, while disregarding the fact that the knob is digging into his lower back. He grasps both her hands and smooches her jaw loudly. She giggles and his chest playfully, taking a step back, but he catches her around her waist, and covers her face with more pecks. He just can't get enough of that wonderful laugh.

"Noctis!" She gasps between laughs, catching his face in her palms to keep him away. "The guests!" She scolds, having a hard time keeping a stern face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going." He says with a small eye roll and a last peck on her lips. With that he reaches behind his back and turns the knob, never looking away from her.

"Go!" Luna urges him, wielding the book as a weapon to hit him on his head.

"I love the dress!" He quickly says as he ducks away from the book's way, one foot out of the room.

"You won't be able to appreciate it pretty soon." Luna reminds him with a cheeky smile.

"I know. I love that best. I'll be right back!"

"I hope not! That would be horribly rude, my King."

"My Queen hurts me." Noctis gasps, and ducks again, this time completely out of the room.

"I don't want to see you until the sun sets." Luna's merry voice echoes through the door. Noctis grins for himself and hurries towards the throne room.

* * *

The delegates murmur among each other impatiently at the bottom of the stairs as Gladio nervously shuffles at the balcony overlooking the throne room.

"What's taking him so long." He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. He's like a caged animal without a space to pace around.

"I don't see like fretting will help us." Ignis calmly quips from his seat, tapping a finger on his knee.

Gladio spins around to stare at him. "You... should feel bad for that one."

The corner of Ignis' mouth quirks up. "It's on my own expense, why? Also, he might still technically be on time."

"He's the King. He is late even if he's five minutes early."

"As I said, fretting won't help us."

"Listen, you haven't seen him today-"

"Haven't seen him for quite some time, actually." Ignis interrupts with a raised finger, looking quite smug.

Gladio sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Why am I still friends with you."

"I'm irresistible, and you're a lucky man."

"Anyway," Gladio stresses, "he's been acting weird lately. He's-"

"Gentlemen!" Noctis' voice echoes throughout the room, bouncing off the polished walls. "My apologies, I got caught up in serious business." He throws in casually as he hurries to sit on the throne, which is not as dramatic as it would have been if he was there before the delegates were called inside.

 _And who's even let them in so soon?_ \- Gladio scowls at the guards at the door. He's gonna have to deal with that later.

Ignis leans forward on his air, head turning towards the sound of Noctis' footsteps.

"Oh my," he hums thoughtfully. "You _were_ right - he's practically skipping."

"See? I told you."

Ignis turns his head towards him and Gladio puts a finger on his mouth before he can make another comment.

"I get it. You don't  see."

"But I hear - and I hear our dear king is quite positively _skipping._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, what could be happening? :O


	2. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta´d...... Oops.

"I've had enough of this! This has been dragging on for far too long - he's completely useless!" Ignis grumbles indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Glad you've finally caught up," Gadio murmurs next to him, shuffling on his feet. "What tipped you off?"

"The beans." Ignis spits out, sounding like he's angry with himself rather than with Noctis. "You said he's been acting weird, so I put it to a test. I served him beans for lunch today." He pauses to take a calming breath. Gladio expects him to continue, but it looks like he has to urge him himself.

"And? What he say?"

"He said it's delicious. _Delicious!_ " Ignis throws his arms in the air, making Gladio huff out a laugh and duck away.

"Huh? That's serious then."

"We've hit a critical point." Ignis continues with a clipped, hurried tone as if he is about to give out battle instructions. "He's been neglecting his duties as a king - I can smell it," he says before Gladio can start questioning him. "He hasn't been around any kind of ink for days, maybe weeks - who knows! I've heard rumours spreading around how His Majesty is developing some strange sickness of mind."

"He's been unusually cheerful of late, but a sickness?" Gladio scoffs. "That might be a little bit too over the top."

"Who knows for sure?"

"Hm. It might be..." Gladio falters, scratching his stubbled chin.

Ignis turns his head in question. "What?"

"Are you sure you haven't, you know, put something in his food by accident? Mixed up the ingredients?"

Ignis slowly turns his body towards Gladio's general direction, leaning towards him and putting his hands on his hips. "Are you insulting me?"

"What? No-no! I just," he sighs, "I just wanted to - what if you have bumped into something, like when you accidentally switch sugar for salt - happens to all of us. You know - just... forget about it."

"Just so you know, I'll remember that when I'll be ordering more food supplies. No noodles for you!"

"Wha-? C'mon Iggy!"

"I'll personally  see to it that they cut you off!"

"Oh my- would you stop it with the sight jokes already!" Gladio cries, pushing Ignis' glasses up his nose. "I can't take it anymore!"

 Ignis huffs out a laugh and fixes his glasses himself. "Anyway, back to the problem at hand."

"Yeah, about that. What we gonna do? Wait it out and see where it goes?"

Ignis crosses his arms across his chest, making a thoughtful hum. "Well, it's not like it's anything too bad - for now. He's just a little bit too positive and distracted, and Gods know he deserves it. That is not what I'm worried about."

"Oh?"

"What worries me is our Queen - she's been awfully elusive as of late."

"Lady Lunafreya? I've seen you in the gardens just yesterday-"

"No I don't mean - she's kind of... withdrawn. More tranquil?"

"Tranquil, you say? Isn't she always tranquil?"

"Well, to _you_ maybe." Ignis scoffs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gladio grumbles with a sigh. "Never mind that now - we've got a meeting to attend. It's almost time, let's go."

"Yes, let's. I can't  wait to hear what our dear majesty has to announce."

"You and me both, Iggy. You and me both."

* * *

They make their way to the meeting room where the other council members are already gathered, quietly murmuring around. They take a seat next to the King's chair at the top of the table, Ignis on the right, and Gladio taking the left. Noctis is, surprisingly, not late as was his habit for the past few weeks. He marches on into the room, swinging the door open with one powerful shove that makes the whole room pause in their conversation.

"Uh-oh," Gladio sighs under his nose. Ignis turns his head curiously, and if he wasn't blind, Gladio is sure he'd give him a _look._

Noctis takes his seat at the head of the table and by the time he does so, the attention of all the council members is effectively fixed on him, and the room is so quiet one would hear a pin drop. The king, however, doesn't seem to take any notice of it. Gladio watches him like a hawk while he stares at his joined hands, turning his wedding ring around his finger.

"Thank you all for coming," Noctis starts, and Gladio sees Ignis flinch at the sound of it. So politely _forced_ , Gladio knows their problem with happy Noctis is over. "Any reports?"

Gladio doesn't pay any attention to the boring reports, and instead focuses on analyzing Noctis' body language. He's nervous, or better, agitated. He's constantly rubbing and fumbling with his hands, but he does seem a little bit more attentive to what's being reported than he was a few days ago. After every council member with a report has had their turn, Noctis thanks them again and leans back in his seat with another forlorn sigh.

"That all, Your Highness?" Gladio rumbles, getting a few stern look from the other council members. Ignis doesn't even bat an eye.

"One more thing." Noctis sighs, and then takes a deep breath. "The Queen is leaving to Tenebrae in three days. I want to make sure the press won't hear about it."

He doesn't know why, but Gladio has a feeling Noctis is referring to one very nosy individual that opened a shop in the Crown City for some reason. And many others who like to lurk at the Citadel's gates, of course.

"Is it for the memorial?" One of the council members asks, and Noctis nods his head sharply, pursing his lips. "It's more than a month away - isn't that a little bit soon?"

"The Lady wishes to go now." Noctis silences him before sweeping the room with his eyes. "I want to make sure her trip is kept secret and safe. Gladio," he pauses to look at the man, "I put her protection in your hands."

Gladio stares back at him completely stunned while a wave of murmurs washes over the room. Ignis sits up straighter in his seat, cleaning his throat.

"Is that all, Your Highness?" It silences the room.

Noctis nods, "That's all for today, thank you." He stands up and marches towards the door without as much glancing back at the gossiping council. He doesn't get too far though, as Gladio urgently jogs up to him, tapping his shoulder. Before he can say anything, Ignis pops out on his left and urges them to move into a more secluded hallway.

"What's that about? Has something happened?" Gladiolus asks as soon as he turns the corner.

"I just want to make sure she arrives alright." Noctis answers calmly, and Gladio searches his eyes for a clue that could tell him what's really going on.

"That's fair enough," Ignis intervenes, "but is something wrong? Why so soon?"

"As I said, she wants to go now, and I will not deny her wishes. I will join her later." Noctis adds, looking from one man to another as if waiting for another question. When Ignis opens his mouth again, he continues. "And nothing's happened, don't worry."

Gladio crosses his arms over his chest. That didn't sound too convincing, but he keeps his mouth shut.  There's no point in digging deeper now. "Alright, highness, when are we leaving?"

"Three days at dawn." Noctis says simply, putting a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "I'll leave her to you." And with that, he spins on his heel and leaves. Gladio and Ignis wait until the sound of his footsteps fades and then leave too.

"Well, that didn't sound ominous at all." Gladio comments sulkily. "There's definitely something wrong."

"Oh yes, but the question is _just what it is?"_ Ignis thinks out loud. "The drastic turn of his mood kind of worries me. There's definitely some trouble in the paradise."

"Yeah, or the King has gone mad. Anyway- hold on." Gladio stretches his arm to the side, stopping Ignis in his tracks. "Is that?" He squints in the distance, shaking his head. "Oh there's definitely something going down."

"What is it? What do you see?"

"It's Lady Gentiana."

_"What?"_ Ignis hisses through his teeth. "What is she doing here?"

"Whatever the reason is, it's nothing good." Gladio sighs.

* * *

After the Queen's leave, it's as somebody has flipped a switch on Noctis. He works constantly, and on everything. Ignis spends days and nights with him as he works out the documents and treaties and whatnot, only getting a break when Noctis wistfully sighs, murmuring something about a dessert. Ignis indulges him gladly, because while he knew Noctis was anything but hard working, he's never seen him work so long and tirelessly. He's accepting audiences, arranging meetings, and planning out repair plans for both Insomnia and Altissia without as much as sighing in complaint. And Ignis offers every bit of help he can, while trying to prod at the problem that is the very sudden leave of the Queen. However, Noctis' lips remain sealed, and his ears turned deaf to all the worried gossip of the Lucian monarchs falling out of love.

A change comes shortly before the King's leave to Tenebrae. Umbra turns out with the  Another switch turned. Noctis is quiet, but Ignis can practically feel him vibrate in excitement. He returns to the state of distractedness, but tries his hardest to keep up with the paperwork. Too bad Ignis can't check it himself.

He goes with Noctis, naturally, and when he asks him again what is the deal about all that, Noctis replies with a laugh and an elusive _"good news."_

When they arrive in Tenebrae, Noctis bolts from his seat and marches into the castle sparing only few polite waves at the welcoming crowd. Ignis once again wonders what is going on, but before he can even set a foot on the bridge leading to the castle, he's halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Iggy, a word."

"Gladio! A little warning next time, I can barely hear with all this commotion around."

"Sorry," Gladio laughs, leading him up the stairs. "So, how was the king doing until now?"

"He's turned into a workaholic, believe it or not. But never mind that - what is going on with the Queen? Have you finally found out?"

"Oh, yeah. I have. You're in for a huge surprise!" Gladio laughs, patting Ignis' back.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope, gotta _hear_ for yourself. The King is going to announce it tomorrow."

And tomorrow could not come soon enough. But Ignis left it at that, and humoured Gladio by a sulky sigh every time he hears the King's laughter echo across the hallways. It's even more infuriating for him since he can't see and the servants in the castle is just bursting with joy.

However, the dawn on the next day is announced by bells, and while everyone in the castle is getting ready for the commemoration of all those who didn't survive the Ten Years of Darkness, people are already gathering on the courtyard to listen to the King's speech.

Ignis marches at Gladio's side to stand at the top of the stairs, trying to keep the snorts for himself.

"Come on, don't be so salty. You'll know soon enough." Gladio sniggers, nudging Ignis' side.

"I'd be less salty if I didn't hear happy sniffling from every corner. Really, this is getting rather annoying."

"Honestly, I'm actually amazed that you've haven't figured it out yet. What did the rumours say back in the city?"

"The usual," Ignis grumbles, "sick king, the falling out of love, some even say that the doomsday is coming again."

"Well then," Gladio takes a breath, just as the crowd quiets down. "Here is the truth."

The bells ring again, announcing the start of the memorial, and when the door opens, and Noctis walks out with the Queen at his side, a single gasp of _"oh Gods!"_ is heard before the crowd erupts in a thunderous applause and cheer.

"Tell me already!" Ignis hisses, turning his head from side to side to hear  better. Gladio only laughs next to him, clapping alongside the crowd. It takes a while for the noise to quiet down, and Ignis could not be frustrated enough.

"It's been a year since the Darkness has departed from the world," Noctis starts, his voice effectively silencing the last bits of murmur. "And today, we are here to pay homage to those who are not lucky to be here with us. The hurt of loss pains many of us, and the scars those years left on us might never disappear. However, despite the memorial tradition that we share, I would hate to see my people shed only tears of sadness on this day. I apologize for making you all wait and doubt. I want to make up for it, with a very special announcement, which was kind of spoiled already." He laughs.

"Oh they are so disgustingly in love." Gladio comments, covering his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing at the befuddled face Ignis is making.

"We are delighted to announce that the Line of Lucis will have a successor. The Queen is expecting  her first child."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sketch for now ;) *wipes away tear*


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, coz finals are a bitch, and still unbeta´d.  
> Hope you enjoy^^

_She sleeps next to him, so peacefully he feels guilty just by looking at her. Every night she lies down next to him, and every night he watches her, feeling like reality is going to bleed between them every second and tear away the wedding ring from his finger, or carry his wife back into the depths of Altissia's waters. He waits, and waits, and twists the silver band around, watching the unmoving shadows in the corners of their bedroom._

_Luna stirs next to him when the first rays of sun peek through the curtain, just like she usually does, startling him out of the paranoid void of his mind. He drops the strand of her hair he's been absentmindedly playing with and turns to lie on his back, making place for her to lie her head on his bare chest._

_She doesn't seem to be awake yet, and he doesn't want to disturb her just yet, but just looking at her bare shoulders and the beautiful curves of her body makes him impatient. His hand sneaks its way over to her waist, then to the small of her back, and when she makes a content little huff, resting her leg on top of him, he caresses her thigh and then repeats the whole process again. It's still too soon, he tells himself, way too soon._

_"No sleep again?" Luna murmurs, making him look up. She's smiling at him - a sleepy, soft smile - but her eyes are still closed._

_"Same as usual."_

_When she finally opens her eyes, she's not smiling anymore._

_"Don't worry, I'm fine." Noctis quickly says before she can object. "At least I get to watch you." He grins, gracefully accepting a slap on his chest._

_"Creepy." Luna laughs, deciding to keep her concerns to herself. For now. She turns to lie on her back, head cushioned against Noctis' bicep, and as soon as she finds a comfortable position, he cuddles closer to her, pressing a kiss on her cheekbone._

_"You're getting round." He whispers against her temple, palm stroking her side. She grins at him, letting him roam free to touch and kiss whatever he wants. She wants to see how long does it take him to notice. He's busy pressing kisses to her jaw and cheek, whispering naughty things into her ear, but when he finally  pauses and slides his hand over the same place again, she knows he's noticed something._

_He pauses, completely forgetting the kisses and everything else he was probably planning and just stares at her midsection, feeling around like a curious cat._

_"That's weird," he says with an unsure laugh. "This feels... different." He even pokes the bump._

_Luna still remains quiet, biting her lip to keep herself form laughing out loud. "It does, doesn't it?"_

_"Is this...?" Noctis looks up, eyes wide and mouth agape. He sits up, putting both his palms on her belly so carefully and gently, it actually makes her coo at him. She reaches out and touches his cheeks, giving him her brightest smile._

_"It took you a while, dad." She says and the moment the last word falls out of her mouth, Noctis' eyes fill to brink with tears. He makes a weird sound as his mouth wobbles and then launches himself at her, hugging her tightly around the shoulder, sobbing into her neck._

_Luna patiently pats his hair and waits until he becomes coherent enough, and then wipes his tears with her hands._

_"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you sooner but I started showing pretty late." She says, and he starts crying anew again._

_"I'm so happy, Luna!" He Sobs." Thank you so much!"_

_Maybe it means that there is no other reality. Maybe they are supposed to be in this world._

* * *

There is exactly five seconds during which Ignis just stands there and gapes at nothing in particular and then he swings his arm at  Gladio and punches whatever part of his body he can hit as subtly but as hard as possible.

"Why didn't you let me know?!" He grits through his teeth, blindly flailing his arm until Gladio catches it and holds it in place, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Now where would be the fun in that. It was fun keeping you _in the dark._ "

"I hate you." He groans, heaving a deep sigh. "Dear Gods, they really- it is- I just..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Pretty unbelievable, right? I mean - who would have thought. Noct as a dad. That's gonna be the joke of the year."

"How much longer?" Ignis asks, and fails completely at hiding his own excitement.

"Two-three months? You should ask the lady."

"Three months... They kept it secret for so long." Ignis shakes his head. He doesn't make it in time to join the applauding mob because Noctis is already taking over with his speech. Lunafreya gets her turn as well, thanking the crowd for coming and expressing same thoughts as Noctis about the bleakness of the day, before Noctis takes her hand again and leads her to the burial mound where the ceremony continues. This time, it is not Lunafreya who leads it, but a bunch of priests that temporarily take her place. Ignis wonders if it's her wish but by the sound of the quiet bickering between her and Noctis, it's evident that it wasn't her idea.

 After the prayers have been sung, the King and the Queen are the first to lay down flowers on the base of the mound, and then the rest follows the suit, going from the most important people, to the commoners.

"Oh damn," Ignis curses under his breath while Gladio helps him place his  flowers. He takes him to the side to make place for others to have their turn, shushing him with a click of his tongue.

"What's up?"

"Does Prompto know?"

"Oops. Well, he does now, if he listened to the radio or watched the news."

Ignis shakes his head. "Noct has a lot of explaining to do."

Gladio grins despicably. "Hell yeah he does."

"Have they picked any names yet? You said three months - they should know what it's going to be, right? Has he even made room for the baby? What about food? And what about safety measures! Surely the baby's going to snoop all around, right?"

"Hold on, hold on! You're getting awfully ahead of yourself. It's not even born yet. And why don't you save it up for later? We all should have a chat with his highness - Prompto included. So, until he comes and storms the place, work on a list."

"It's going to be one _very long_ list."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto storming up the place next time.


	4. The Case of Restless Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes and entry..... and another guest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m half asleep, miserable, but I wanted to write this.... There might be some OOC behaviour, but 10+ years can change a man.... also let me dream.  
> Un-beta´d, please forgive!

"The Regalia just landed in the station, Your Highness." One of the guards announces, awkwardly shuffling on his feet.

"Send the guest in." Noctis says with a wave of his hand, ignoring Gladio's horrified gasp of ' _Did he pilot the thing on his own?!_ '.

"There's two of them actually." The guard comments, not knowing whether to look at the King or the bodyguard. Noctis stops massaging his temple to look at him properly. He looks quite young - well, now the nervousness kind of makes sense.

"Thank the Gods." Gladio breathes. Noctis ignores him but nods at the guard, still lost in his thoughts. The nervous man makes a jerky movement and then bows, as if he forgot, turns around and jogs out to welcome the guests. Noctis ponders if it's a good time to get out, considering all the possible scenarios that would end with the castle in shambles. He feels Luna's soft hand over his, caressing his knuckles - he really feels as if she has some kind of sixth sense when it comes to his inner turmoils - he can rarely hide his thoughts from her. He stares at her, hesitating between staying and running, but when he hears the first echoes of their guests - _one_ of them especially - not even Luna's scolding sigh of his name is enough to hold him back.

"Where are you going?" Gladio jerks his head at him, arms crossed over his chest. The disapproval that's written all over his face only serves to make Noctis pick up his pace.

"Ugh, to welcome the guests?" Noctis tries, catching Luna gently shaking her head in the corner of his eye. He is short of luck though, as the second he turns back towards the exit, the guards open the foyer door, revealing a very lively looking Prompto.

"You!" Prompto exclaims, jabbing an accusatory finger right at Noctis, who immediately makes a hundred-and-eighty to flee, but forgets there is nowhere to go. He quickly looks at Luna, mouthing a plea of help, knowing that his friend is tearing down the corridor to meet him, the Kingsguard coat he had casually slung over his shoulder lying forgotten on the ground.

"Buddy!" Prompto greets with cheerfulness so false, Noctis actually cringes. He slings an arm around the King's shoulders, squeezing tightly but inconspicuously enough for the guards to let it pass. "Buddy! My dearest, _best friend_!" Prompto twitters happily through his clenched teeth. "How have you been? It's been so long since you've last talked to me! You wouldn't believe what I've _heard_ on the _radio_ the other day!"

"Yeah, about that--" Noctis tries, but Prompto is having none of it. He spins the King around, ready to wag his finger and tongue at him, but just as he takes a hefty lungful of air to start the verbal lashing, he promptly closes his mouth with a loud click. Noctis stands there frozen with him, not sure what just happened, but when he hears Luna's voice from behind him, he knows he's saved.

"Marshal," she says as she slowly approaches them with a welcoming smile, hand resting on Gladio's elbow for support (he hasn't moved from her side ever since Noctis has sent him to guard her). Prompto lets go of him as if he's burned him, and Noctis frowns in confusion - since when is Prompto a marshal? - but then Gladio pointedly jerks his head and he quickly finds out what the Queen means.

"Your Majesty," Cor, who somehow managed to materialize behind Prompto, greets her with a deep bow, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "That title is no longer valid, I'm afraid."

Prompto hops a few steps back, arms widely swinging at his sides and a nervous, wobbly smile fixed on his face.  "Your Radiance!" He, too, bows to her, albeit much deeper and more theatrically, making her laugh. He takes her hand even more carefully than the Marshal, and repeats the same action. Noctis rolls his eyes.

"Thank you for coming to see us." She says, giving Noctis a _look_. He straightens up, avoiding Prompto's squinty eyes, and nods at Cor.

"The title is reserved exclusively for you, and never loses its validity." He clears his throat, resisting the urge to elbow Gladio away and take his place. "How was the flight?"

"Turbulent," Cor answers, his head involuntarily moving towards Prompto, who ducks his head to hide his grimace, "but alright, considering everything."

"You should take a break, the way here must have been tiresome." Noctis pretends he doesn't mean Prompto's whining and begging to pilot the car. He takes a breath to call the servants to escort them to their guest rooms, hoping that he just might have successfully delayed Prompto's wrath, but luck avoids him this time.  

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Cor nods both at him and at Luna, but makes no move to leave.

"Yes, thank you, but that won't be necessary." Prompto jumps in, hands on his hips. "How about you tell me why I have to hear such great news _over the radio_ first? I thought we were besties." He scowls, gesturing with an open palm at Luna's bulging stomach. There is something about hearing a grown-ass man saying ' _besties_ ' that has Noctis thinking that Prompto, has actually reverted ten years back during the recent years.

He heaves sigh, asking Luna for help _yet again,_ but his wife only graces him with a gentle smile, and leads them towards the balconies, where the servants are already waiting with tea and cake.

Ignis is also a traitor.

Noctis submits to his fate as regally as he can, and invites the guests for a cuppa with a stiff smile.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whispers at Luna, whose smile only gets bigger.

"We owe them an explanation. And not only them."

When Noctis looks up at Gladio, he sees him looking back at him, slowly nodding. It seems like all his friends have turned on him.

"Looks delicious." Cor quietly comments as he sits down, inspecting the masterfully decorated cake in front of him.

That stuns all of them - even Luna is caught off guard. Noctis actually makes a double take to make sure it is the Marshal.

Those dark years have left a mark on him - he's finally grown some gray hair, and it has generously multiplied since the last time he saw him, but the lines under his eyes seem less deep, and his hands are... less nervous  - if that's a thing. He's always had this case of restless hands nobody knew the cause of _. And is that a ring on his finger?_ Noctis squints harder when he reaches for the fork. He feels Luna's hand come to rest over his - she has notices too, but she's letting him know that now is not the time to ask.

"So, buddy," Prompto joins his hands on the table, leaning forward with many expectations. "Spill."

And so, Noctis spends the good portion of the following hour tripping over his words, trying to explain why he hasn't kept in touch for almost two years, navigating through the verbal labyrinth of excuses about kingly matters, and finally being saved by his wonderful wife who takes pity on him when he gets to the most grievous of insults to Prompto's person - why did they keep the baby in secret for so long.

"We wanted to make sure nothing goes wrong." Luna finally sums up the King's stew-induced monologue. "There are many instances of joyous announcements that don't go as planned. We just didn't want to give the people hope and then take it away."

To everyone else, it might be that simple, but to Noctis, it's not just about people and hope.

 They have both fulfilled their destinies, and died for the cause - the pain from the loss is still real, both on the tear-stained paper of their journal, and in the scar on his chest. Something happened, maybe the Gods have taken pity on them, maybe something else, but they have been returned, and until the day Luna has announced her pregnancy, he was doubting the reality of everything.

To Noctis, the child is a sign that they are really alive, and earned their place amongst the living. But  there has been an unease stirring in his chest even despite that - what if something goes wrong, what if she miscarries, what if he falls asleep and doesn't wake up, what if she doesn't wake up, what if, what if...

But she's due in a few weeks, and nothing has gone wrong. Everything is real. Luna is real and smiling, beautiful and radiant as always, sitting next to him, her warm, soft hand resting in his.

She knows about his doubts, and she knows that he's afraid to fall asleep, but she does her best to let him know that it is not a dream. He feels her squeeze his hand, bringing him back to earth from his thoughts. He looks up to see Cor's share of cake gone and the small plate almost completely clean.

The conversation has moved, but not too far for anyone to notice his brooding.

"What's with the ring?" Noctis asks as nonchalantly as he can, running his thumb over Luna's knuckles - it's more to calm himself down than her.

Cor freezes with the cup halfway to his mouth, and Prompto's face morphs into the most gleeful, knowing look, topped with a very unsettling, shit-eating grin. "Yeah, Marshal! What's with the ring?" He parrots, not at all deterred by Cor's impressive scowl.

The Marshal clears his throat, the case-of-restless-hands comes back - and is that a blush?

"I-uh, well..." he trails off nervously. Everyone is looking at him expectantly while he mulls the words over in his mouth, staring at his empty plate as he quietly says: "I got engaged."

Noctis actually feels Ignis' jaw hit the ground.

"Yup, yeah, totally engaged. You'd _never_ guess to whom!" Prompto sniggers, moving a little bit further from Cor who looks positively murderous. And awfully blushy.

"No guessing. And you stop before I stop you." Cor warns, and it's pretty evident that he's less than comfortable with the topic. Noctis thinks about quickly dismissing the topic, but the Marshal sighs, slumping in his seat. "It's Monica. We got engaged in winter."

This time, it's Gladio's jaw Noctis feels hit the ground.

"Wait-wait a second!" Gladio stammers, "Monica as in Hunter Monica? Monica Elshett?"

"How many Monicas do you know?" Ignis butts in with a scolding, bringing Cor another cake. The Marshall digs into it before the plate touches the table, and Noctis suspects it's to give him a reason not to talk.

Gladio still looks pretty stunned. "Isn't she like... twenty years younger? I-I'm not judging, I'm just-"

Cor's scowl makes him shut up.

"Fifteen I think?" Prompto joins in on the torture."And who knows, maybe I'll get a baby announcement _before_ first hand, and not before everyone else knows it."

"Prompto!" Luna gasps, trying really hard to contain her smile as Cor chokes on his cake. It's really unfair for them ganging up on him, but Noctis was really curious. Can anyone blame him? Cor perhaps, but he's busy retaliating with a raspy comment as soon as he's done coughing the pastry out of his lungs. "How's Cindy?" He asks, and Prompto promptly wilts with a silent _'that was low.'_

The answer would probably be something between: _'happy taking care of cars'_ (and Noctis can't wait to see what she's done with the Regalia) and _'happy helping out Holly'_ but the reason might have a little less to do with mechanics and more to do with Holly herself.

"The only baby announcement I ever get from her is when he's done tending to the Regalia." Prompto murmurs sadly, but then shrugs and shakes his head. "Well, that counts too. And at least she calls me."

"Forever the optimist." Gladio laughs.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if a second baby will be on its way." Noctis assures him, finally making him smile - genuinely this time.

"Aaw, buddy!"

Yep, he's definitely forgiven.

"So have you picked any names yet? Is it going to be a girl or a boy? I've come up with a few names if you're interested! The Marshal was helping out!" Prompto goes on with a myriad of questions and name suggestions, forgetting how pissed he was at his so-called best buddy - the King of Lucis, just a second ago.

 

However, little does he know that the second announcement would come in a similar, radio-transmitted fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Adding Cor/Monica and Cindy/Holly... coz every hint about them is what I live and breathe for.  
> +Yes, I have already chosen names :)))))


	5. A True King of Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to happy baby times!!!:D

Her whole life, Luna has spent dealing with people, kindly offering her help as it was her duty as an Oracle, never expecting anything in return, and never losing her temper - not that there were many occasions to lose it in the first place, but there were people scarred by loss or miserable life who didn't spare any breath to spew insults at her for not being there when their loved ones suffered from the Starscourge.  She never lost her temper, and always remained calm and kind, no matter how some people treated her, but if she hears the doctor say _'not yet, you're not opened enough'_ one more time while the child in her belly asks to get out, she really doubts she can keep her temper under control. 

It's been hours since she's gone into labour but the doctor keeps persisting that it's not the time for delivery yet. The midwives are running around to assist her as well as they can, walking her around the room, talking to her in low and calm voices, and bringing her food and whatnots to keep her as content as they can, but Luna can't think of anything else but to push the child out.

Noctis is there with her, hovering  at her elbow, stammering soothing words while trying to stay out of the midwives' way. He tries to put up a kingly and composed facade but Luna sees right through him - he's more helpless than ever, and she feels bad for even thinking about snapping at him for being completely unhelpful.

Then finally, they put her on the bed and the doctor finally says it's time.

Almost four hours later, Noctis bursts through the door into the hallway where everyone is waiting, dispelling the heavy air of restlessness by shouting: "I have a son!"

They flock around him with a collective sigh of relief and laughter, patting his back as he cries, holding a tiny cocoon of blankets where his son stirs with a displeased noise. Everybody is cooing at the newborn, awing over his tiny scrunched face - everyone except Ignis, who remains standing behind the group, shoulders tense and lips pressed in a thin line.

Noctis doesn't hesitate to walk up to him and place the child into his arms, resting his face against the man's shoulder to cry his eyes out. Ignis seems taken aback, and Noctis has to help him with the proper hold, but when the baby is secure enough, Ignis gently caresses his rosy face with his fingers, finally able to get an image of him.

Promto bursts into tears, too, and snaps away with his camera, wailing and blubbering about how Noctis is a dad, and how his son looks so much like him with the scowl and dark tuft of hair.

When everyone has had their share of cooing and congratulating, Noctis takes the child back to his mother, and lies him down on her breast as he sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you," he says, making her laugh at how nasally he sounds from all that crying.

"I love you, too."

"I can't believe this is real."

She rests her head against his chest and closes her eyes. "It is real." She sighs contently as Noctis kisses the top of her head, and watches her fall asleep.

Clair Lucis Caelum they name him, to remember the clear skies of the day he was born.

*

The celebration of his birth takes two weeks which the King and Queen spend in Tenebrae together, but after that, Noctis leaves to Insomnia to tend to his duties which he masterfully avoided for more than a month, accompanied by Ignis, who upholds his duties as the King's Chamberlain, worried as usual to leave everything just to the King alone. Everyone insists  that Luna and the child join him a few weeks later, when she is properly rested and healed up, even though the Queen insists she is alright and she doesn't need to pampered and handled like a snowflake.

Prompto stays in Tenebrae, putting on his Kingsguard uniform, and serving as Luna's personal guard alongside Gladio, as well as an official photographer of the royal family, bulky albums exclusively reserved for the Queen and the royal heir alone, and sobs every time Clair bursts into giggles which seem to be triggered by the snap of the camera.

When Luna arrives in Insomnia, it seems like a good part of the city has gathered in front of the Citadel's gates to greet her, but as much as Luna would like to stay outside longer and thank the crowd for coming, Clair doesn't seem to feel very positive about the cheering. Luna and Noctis make a quick speech while their son is entranced by the flower petals raining down on them, but have to make a quick exit as Clair shows of how loud he can really be if he wants to.

He's a quiet child, expressing his needs by quiet sobs and noises, rarely putting any effort into proper wailing. Some people, especially the nannies Ignis hired, and the servants who take too much time snooping around the Citadel, start gossiping that the child is too quiet, especially at night, but when Noctis explain that he's usually up the second Clair so as much stirs, everyone seems to be appeased by the answer and the gossip quiets.

Nobody notices the concerned look Luna gives her husband, and Noctis has long since grown accustomed to it to pretend he doesn't see anything.

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asks one evening, after one of the nannies spent the entire afternoon gushing over what a good child they have. Noctis is standing by Clair's cradle, gently nudging the nursery mobile of stars around while Clair sleepily  coos at it.

"Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Noctis! Something is not right with you, and you act as if it is the most normal thing ever!" She says with a tremble in her voice. Noctis turns around to face her, and finds  her with eyes cast down to avoid looking at his face.

She rarely argues with him - he can count the times she disagreed with him on one hand, but he knows this is an issue that plagues her mind just as it does his.

"It is a normal thing." Noctis insists gently. He throws a one last look at their slumbering son and walks towards her, joining her on the bed, sitting there in silence, playing with the strap of her silky nightgown. "It's just something I have to live with now. Please, don't be sad. I'm really okay."

"What if one day you won't be?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I don't want you to worry about me now. The only worry I want you to have is about what you want to have for lunch, and what flowers you want in your room, what good-night story you want to tell our son before he goes to bed-" Noctis goes on and on, and thankfully, Luna breaks into a smile and tries to push him away, having a hard time staying upset with him.

"You're not allowed to worry about anything."

"What kind of queen would that make me?" Luna asks with a mock scowl as Noctis finally stops teasing her, and goes to change into his sleep clothes.

"A happy queen!" Noctis proudly exclaims and falls into bed next to her, pressing a quick smooch on her cheek. "And mine."

"And leave the greeting of our guests to you alone? The kingdom would fall, Your Majesty." Luna laughs.

Looks like the argument is successfully avoided and Noctis congratulates himself on a job well done. There is really nothing he can do about the matter, and as long as it doesn't restrain his ability to reign, he's just going to pretend nothing is wrong. And so he settles next to his wife, and watches her fall asleep. When Clair stirs, he's up in a second, pacifying him with a bottle of warm milk before he can wake Luna up.

"A true King to Insomnia." Noctis murmurs to himself, cradling his son in his arms, watching the moon as it slowly dips down towards the horizon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! Did I say happy?:D Lol what would a story be without a splash of angst?


End file.
